Zelda Frodongan
Zelda Frodongan is a female Dino Attack agent who was formerly a Stromling. Biography Early Life Zelda Frodongan was born in 1989 to pirates Tetra and Noot Kiln Frodongan on a pirate ship on the open sea. Zelda spent much of her early life growing up in the town on Pirates Forbidden Island. She was extremely eager to follow in the footsteps of her parents and sail as a pirate when she grew older. She would often accompany her mother and father as she plundered and battled the Imperial Navy. At an early age she became extremely skilled with a sword. After the Skeleton Pirate War began, Zelda rarely saw Noot Kiln and Tetra as they participated heavily in the war. Zelda was forced to take care of herself. As the war progressed, Tetra was killed when her ship was sunk by Skeleton Pirates. With the rise of a massive Sea Serpent and the seemingly-neverending war against the Skeleton Pirates, Noot Kiln decided to send his daughter to World City for her own safety. She was adopted by a caring family. A few months later, news reached the family that Noot Kiln had been killed. Zelda spent the remainder of her childhood and teenaged years in World City and eventually began to attend World City University. Although she still wished to be a pirate, she easily adapted to the more modern technology of World City. Eventually, her desire to be a pirate eventually faded away as she grew content with her new life. However, she continued to practice her fencing and sword combat skills regardless. Dino Attack In 2010, Mutant Dinosaurs suddenly attacked and flattened her apartment. Fearful for her family's life, Zelda traveled through World City as Mutant Dinos and helped her adoptive family escape their collapsed home. However, her adoptive sister was killed in the initial attack. Zelda, her family, and the other survivors from World City relocated to Antarctica with the help of the Alpha Team. After reaching Antarctica, Zelda immediately signed up for the Dino Attack Team. Zelda helped participate in numerous campaigns across the world, including the campaigns in the Goo Caverns and on LEGO Island, meeting an agent named Verrat during the latter campaign before he disappeared. Adventurers' Island Zelda was sent to Adventurers' Island to help the Dino Attack Team secure a Maelstrom Temple used by XERRD to mutate dinosaurs. Zelda was apart of Reptile and Sam Sinister's squads that were forced to crash in the desert. She helped the squads fight Skeleton Mummies as they made their way to the jungle. After establishing a camp in the jungle, the groups were reunited with the rest of the Dino Attack Team. Soon after, the team discovered the existence of a XERRD fortress in the jungle. Zelda participated in the battle at the fortress. During the course of the battle, she was captured by two guards, who took her to Carolyne Provencal's office. Despite Zelda's pleading, Provencal infected her with the Maelstrom using an Injection Saw. The two guards then took Zelda out into the jungle, where they left her succumb to her corruption. After her transformation into a Stromling, she headed to the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins. At the ruins, she encountered Zachary Virchaus, a fellow Stromling Agent. He had her infiltrate the Dino Attack Team so she could assist Ghost in spying for the Maelstrom. She rejoined the rear guard camp shortly before Zach led an army of Mutant Dinos into the camp. Keep her disguise, Zelda helped fight the Mutant Dinos with the rest of the Dino Attack Team while the Mutant Dinos didn't attack her. After the attack, Zelda and the rest of the Dino Attack Team relocated to Outpost 4. Zelda learned of a meeting being held by the Elite Agents to discuss mission plans. Zelda joined the meeting and shared everything she learned in the meeting to Zach via PDA. However, she was soon discovered by Holly Vinyaya. Zelda revealed her Stromling form and attacked the Dino Attack Agents. Zelda fought Vinyaya, Dr. Cyborg, Hotwire, and Tracer all at once. Despite the number of opponents, Zelda held extremely well against the agents, holding back Vinyaya and Cyborg's attacks. She was struck by a knife thrown by Hotwire, but easily pulled it out and injuried Hotwire with it while the Maelstrom healed her wound. Hotwire shot his leg to prevent Maelstrom infection, distracting Tracer long enough for Zelda to shoot him with his own weapon. Kareem Nazareno, Hertz, Semick, Cabin, and Rotor joined the fight after Hotwire and Tracer fell. She was shot in the shoulder while trying to use Hertz as a Minifig shield. Finally, Rex shot her with a Sonic Screamer, knocking her out. Zelda was taken to a lab in the outpost by Garry Moffat. She was strapped to a table and a vivisection was preformed on her by Joel Fuchs while she was unconscious. After Fuchs was finished, he injected her with the Creative Spark of Tracer. The Creative Spark suppressed the Maelstrom temporarily, allowing Minifig!Zelda to communicate with the doctors. Nicholas Saran attempted to help Zelda fight off the effects of the Maelstrom, but she was extremely distraught over the ordeal, allowing the Maelstrom to take control of her yet again. She rose and attacked Nazareno viciously. As they fought, the scientists injected Zelda with a mixture of Tracer's Creative Spark and adrenaline. Zelda collapsed and her breathing seized. The Maelstrom believed her to be dead and left her body. Zelda's body was placed on an examination table where Copper and Giovanni Wade used a defibrillator on her. Finally, Enter slammed on shark on to her chest, awakening her and causing her to vomit on Enter. As she calmed down, she was given the news that the Maelstrom was still present in her body. Nazareno offered to help her push it back and defeat it, which Zelda accepted. Zelda began to recover from the Maelstrom effects by doing various tests created by the scientists. She then revealed to them that the Pharaoh's Forbidden Ruins, the temple the Dino Attack had assumed was the Maelstrom Temple, was a trap and the true Maelstrom Temple was the Temple of Creation. Soon after that, fears of another Stromling spy within the outpost occured. Nazareno and Zelda both searched the outpost for the Stromling, but couldn't find it. As the panic subsided, Nazareno and Zelda began to talk in which Nazareno helped Zelda resist the Darkitect's influence. The two then discuss Nazareno's fighting style and Zelda expressed interest in learning it, leading Nazareno to agree to teach her some of his technique when they returned to LEGO City. Suddenly, the Maelstrom faded away from Zelda's mind. Shortly afterward, word reached the outpost that the Darkitect had been defeated and the Maelstrom Temple had been cleansed. After gathering her things, she and Nazareno left the outpost on a T-1 Typhoon with Marco Martinet for LEGO City. Rising Action After arriving at Dino Attack Headquarters, Zelda and Nazareno headed to the mess hall, where she meet Zach, who had also been cured of the Maelstrom, and Minerva Fabello. While Nazareno and Zach went build a new hand for Zach, Zelda stayed in the mess hall and talked and ate with Minerva, who she quickly became friends with. As they talked, word reached the cafeteria that Engineer had been killed by a mole. Zelda explained to Minerva how the spy was probably operating before they continued eating. Nazareno soon returned from building prosthetics for injured agents and decided to start his teachings. They found an open space inside the garage and soon attracted a crowd as they prepared to spar. Zelda and Nazareno fought each other with wooden katanas. At first Zelda was easily bested by Nazareno, but quickly learned and took part in long, fierce duels with the space ninja. Despite her improvement, she was defeated by Nazareno each duel. After many duels, Zelda managed to best Nazareno once. After finishing sparring, Zelda and Nazareno went to the armory and selected two katanas for Zelda to use. Along the way, they learned the mole had been captured. The two then went to the mess hall for a snack, where they encountered Zach and Minerva, who informed them of Ata's death. They were soon joined by Andrew, Laxus, and Pterisa, who informed them of French Fries's kangaroo court of Rotor and Pilot. She witnessed French Fries' attempted murder of Pterisa, his arrest by Nazareno and Andrew, and his beating at the hands of Rex. After helping escort French Fries to the prison block, Zelda left with Minerva. Zelda and Minerva later reunited with Zach and Vinyaya and had one final meal before Specs made the announcement about Dr. Rex's upcoming attacking on the headquarters. Zelda reunited with Nazareno and made preparation to use throwaway Steel Sprinters in the final battle. After giving a heartfelt good-bye to Vinyaya, Minerva, and Zach, Zelda and Nazareno headed out into the battlefield. At War's End After the final battle began, Zelda and Nazareno headed straight into the Mutant Dinos' ranks. Zelda split up from Nazareno and eventually surrounded by Mutant Raptors. With the help of three Urban Avenger drivers named Parr, Fredricksen, and Sullivan, Zelda managed to defeat the Mutant Raptors. She reunited with Nazareno and they both began to aid Dr. Cyborg in his plans against Cyrista's Bane. After they failed, Zelda and Nazareno continued to strike against Mutant Dinos. When a Maelstrom-possessed Dr. Rex began to lead the Dinos to the headquarters, Zelda attempted to reveal her attraction to Nazareno, only to be cut off by a Mutant Lizard. The two retreated back to the headquarters, fighting dinos along the way. Nazareno suddenly pulled away and started to move toward two Fire Hammers. Zelda followed, confused. Nazareno saved Zach's life from XERRD's new leader, Blaire Darkling, who revealed himself to be Matthew Vherestorm, Nazareno's rival. After a Mutant T-Rex split up the Dino Attack agents and Blaire, Zelda and Nazareno hitched a ride on Vinyaya's Urban Avenger briefly before heading back to face Cyrista's Bane. Along the way to Cyrista's Bane, Zelda was surprised to reunite with Verrat on the battlefield and learned that he had been captured by XERRD on LEGO Island and that he had thought Zelda as attractive during their brief meeting on LEGO Island. Verrat soon departed for the headquarters and Zelda continued toward Cyrista's Bane. She infiltrated the power plant near Cyrista's Bane and activated the generators in the building, which aided in frying the cybernetic Mutant T-Rex's AI and turned him to the Dino Attack Team's side. She soon reunited with Nazareno, more determined than ever to admit her feelings to him. and helped him fight a Mutant T-Rex. After defeating the monster, Zelda finally told him she loved him. Nazareno attempted to explain why such a relationship wouldn't work, but Zelda refuted each one of his excuses. He finally stated that he wasn't in love with her, upsetting her but she accepting his rejection sadly. She, Nazareno, and Solomon Koplowitz rejoined the battle, Zelda purposefully avoiding Nazareno. As they continued the battle on foot, they were soon joined by Blaire Darkling, who had formed a truce between the Dino Attack Team and XERRD. Shortly after he joined, the group was surrounded by a pack of Mutant Dinos led by two Mutant T-Rexes and two Maelstrom Dragons. She stayed close to Solomon for the most part and helped cut down a Mutant T-Rex with the other three. As Blaire and Nazareno went against the Maelstrom Dragons, Zelda and Solomon fought and defeated the remaining Mutant T-Rex. As they continued through the city, they were joined by Rotor, Cabin, Lance Williams, Kat, Epic Winston, Giles, Kara Wise, and Helm Helm suddenly pointed a Cosmotronic Ray at Zelda after she introduced herself and revealed himself to be the father of Tracer. With Katerina Schattenberg's help, Zelda managed to convince Helm not to shoot her. Speaking with privately, Zelda managed to redirect his sadness at Tracer's death to Dr. Rex. The group then received a command from Minerva Fabello to pull back to the headquarters and defend its perimeter. Zelda hitched a ride in Rotor's T-1 Typhoon. As she traveled, she began to grow worried about Nazareno and Blaire's whereabouts after they were taken away by Maelstrom Dragons. Contacting the radio headset in his mask, she heard the two fighting and deduced that they were fighting in Dino Attack Headquarters. After the helicopter landed, Zelda decided to look for Zachary, Minerva, and Vinyaya to help her find Nazareno. She eventually stumbled upon Minerva, Vinyaya, and Bluetooth in a Fire Hammer after she disposed of a Fright Knight. After revealing what she learned, the Fire Hammer headed back to Dino Attack Headquarters. Zelda, Vinyaya, Minerva, and Bluetooth entered the building and heard Blaire and Nazareno battling overhead. As they ran to the stairwell, Zelda found one of Nazareno's katanas. As they reached the fight, Zelda gave him his katana and joined him in battling Darkling. Blaire knocked away Nazareno and destroyed one of Zelda's katanas and knocked away the other. He then wrapped his hand around her throat and prepared to stab her when Nazareno intervened quickly. Blaire discarded Zelda and continued his fight with Nazareno. Zelda rejoined the others and watched as Nazareno and Blaire battled until Blaire managed to stab Nazareno in the chest. As Darkling fled, the group ran up to his body. Zelda cradled him in her arms, soon realizing that he was about to die. Nazareno then apologized to Zelda for what he had said to her and admitted his love to her. After having their first and last kiss, Nazareno died in Zelda's arms, leaving her distraught. After Bluetooth sent a message revealing Blaire's identity as Matthew Vherestorm and being conforted by the group briefly, Zelda picked up Nazareno's katanas and decided to use them as her own, determined to use them to end Blaire's life. She then went back out into the battlefield with Minerva, Vinyaya, and Bluetooth and stayed by their Fire Hammer as she continued to slay Mutant Dinos. Not long later, the Einstein Device detonated, killing Dr. Rex, defeating the Mutant Dino army, and the Dino Attack Team winning the war. One More Fight As their group celebrated, they were soon joined by Zach. With the others, Zelda went into the details of how Nazareno died and they all agreed to go after Blaire Darkling and defeat him once and for all. They were joined by Andrew, Laxus, Pterisa, Dr. Cyborg, and Solomon in their plan. After gathering some supplies, the group returned to the battle-stricken LEGO City to search for Blaire. Before leaving, Zelda managed to silently convey her desire to kill Blaire with Nazareno's blades to Zach, a request he agreed to try and see through. They discovered Blaire locked into combat with Epic Winston Grendelwulf. The Fire Hammers' arrival distracted Epic Winston long enough for Blaire to take a Space Marauder rocket launcher and open fire on the group, destroying the Fire Hammer Zelda was riding on. Zelda hung back while the others attacked Blaire, waiting for the oppertune time to strike. As Blaire's attacks became increasingly aggressive, Zelda decide to simply shoot Blaire instead. While the bulletproof vest saved him, it provided a distraction for Zach to attack and destroy Blaire's sunglasses, angering him even more. Blaire got into a brief sword duel with Dr. Cyborg and managed to overpower him. Zelda intervened with her own katanas and was prepared to fight him before more reinforcements began to arrive from Rotor's T-1 Typhoon and another Fire Hammer. Clearly seeing he was overpowered, Blaire hijacked the new Fire Hammer and tried to drive away. Zelda climbed on to Andrew's Fire Hammer and began to pursue him. As Blaire's Fire Hammer tried to evade them, Zelda jumped over to him and managed to climb on his Fire Hammer. After getting Zach, Minerva, and Holly on to the Fire Hammer, the group tried to ambush him in the cab. This, along with a passing Mutant T-Rex, led Blaire to crash the Fire Hammer in a graveyard. Zelda, Zach, Minerva, and Holly soon recovered and attack Blaire. Even as they were wearing Blaire down, he continued to outmatch them. Every attack Zelda swung at him was parried with an added punch, leaving her gasping for breath and losing a katana in the process. Soon all five were beaten and bruised, but Blaire refused to stand down. Zelda, more determined than ever to avenge Kareem and save her friends, continued to fight while the others backed off. Zelda fought Blaire off in a fierce sword duel in which Blaire left a nasty cut on her back. In pain, Zelda backed toward the group. She was first defiant at getting their help, but decided mentally that she would continue to distract Blaire while the other three attempted to come up with a way to defeat him. Zelda's persistence infuriated Blaire, making his attacks become wilder and more furious. She knocked his katana out of his hand, leading him to take her only remaining katana in a quick move, leaving Zelda defenseless. At that point, the others had recovered Nazareno's other katana and Zach had tried to stab Blaire in the back. Blaire barely stopped the blade, but provided Zelda some time to kick her katana out of Blaire's hand and into her grip. Blaire stopped blades only briefly before the combined strength of Zelda, Zach, Minerva, and Holly finally plunged the blades into Blaire's chest. As Blaire fell, Zelda, tired and satisfied in avenging her lover, started to head back to Dino Attack Headquarters before they were found and picked up by Rotor in his T-1 Typhoon and flown to the Iron Hammer. Post-War Zelda was rushed into the Iron Hammer due to her injuries and was checked out by Copper. She learned that Blaire's attack on her back had left a long scar, but she didn't particularly care. After being checked out, she spent the next day hanging around LEGO City and joining in the celebrations. She, Holly, Zach, and Minerva, thanks to Holly's Space Police connections, was able to make contact with the monastery that Nazareno trained at as a youth and informed them of his death and asked for permission to preform a funeral for him on the LEGO Planet. The elder agreed to their request and explained a few basic rituals for space ninja ceremony. Minerva told of a place she knew of where Nazareno could be burned and agreed to hold the funeral the next day, December 23. On December 23, the group traveled out to an old farm and held a small funeral for Nazareno. After giving one last good-bye, they began to burn the pyre. The group spent the night around the bonfire, sharing stories from the personal pasts and the war and and jokes before falling asleep. The next morning, they returned to LEGO City. After Zach and Minerva paid their final respects to the latter's family, the four of them headed to LEGO Island. On LEGO Island, Zelda and the other helped Zach build a new house, In exchange for the help, Zelda and Holly stayed in his house for the remainder of their visit on LEGO Island and became aquainted with the citizens as they set up for a massive Christmas/New Year's party at the end of the year. During these meeting and the party itself she decided that, while LEGO Island was an quirkly place, she wouldn't enjoying living there pernamently. At some point, Zelda and Holly privately made a bet concerning Zach and Minerva. During the party Zelda hung around with Holly, Zachary, and Minerva and celebrated the new year. After teasing Minerva into dancing with Zach, the latter managed to convince Zelda into dancing with him, insulting his dancing skills as they moved. She spent the first few hours of the New Year with Holly, Zach, Minerva, Pterisa, Andrew, and Bluetooth before heading back to Zach's to sleep. Later, during the afternoon, Zelda woke up, cleaned herself up, and helped Holly set up for their last meal together before they went their separate ways. After having lunch with Zach and Minerva and agreeing to meet up with each other on the LEGO Planet at least once a year, Zelda and Holly left LEGO Island. Zelda returned to World City to reunite with her family and friends and helped rebuild their homes. In February 2011, Zelda Frodongan left the LEGO Planet and began to travel around the LEGO Universe, intending to learn more skills through the various cultures and hopefully find the space ninja monastery. She briefly returned to the LEGO System in 2011 to collect part of the reward for Matthew Vherestorm's death before promptly donating most of it to charities and the remenants of the Dino Attack Team, then being reformed into the Alien Defense Unit. Like Kareem Nazareno before her, Zelda also began to act as a vigiliante and hunted down extremely dangerous criminals, using Holly Vinyaya as a source of information when needed. Abilities and Traits Zelda is extremely skilled at sword combat and loves fencing to the point where she continued to practice her skills even after she decided against being a pirate. She is a natural athlete and can move very fast. She is extremely agile and acrobatic. Zelda is open and friendly. She is extremely energetic andsomewhat high strung. She is sometimes easily frustrated when things don't go her way. She is extremely confident of her own abilities and dislikes being doubted. She has somewhat of a playful personality and enjoys to insult and snark at her teammates in an unoffensive matter while in battle. Triva *Zelda Frodongan's past contains several references to ''The Legend of Zelda ''series. She was named after the titular princess and her last name is an anagram for Ganondorf, a recurring antagonist. Her pirate-and-ninja background were inspired by Tetra (pirate) and Sheik (a ninja), both alternate identities for Princess Zelda Category:Brikman McStudz Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Stromlings